Friends before but now its something more
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: They grew up together, played together, and became soul reapers together. They were diffrent from all the other children and that's how they first met. He was her first actual friend, but he means something more to her now.


Hello fanfic viewers. This will be my first Bleach fanfic one-shot. My OC character, named Ayame Kitsumi, was Toshiro Hitsugaya's childhood friend. She was the first person that was nice to him and became his first friend when he was a kid. Later in the Soul Society, she is also his second lutenent. But now, she wants to be something a little more than just his friend.

I don't own Bleach or the characters, the only thing that I own is the story and Aya/Ayame. Story is from Aya's POV.

_**-Past-**_

I was wearing my red kimono and I looked in a bucket full of water staring at my self. My sea green eyes were shining and my red streaked black hair was down. I sighed to my self and washed my face with the water and dried it with a cloth. Then I had gone outside and went to play with my pet fox, Kitsumi.

Kitsumi was my only closest and real friend that I had. Some kids played with me only when I wasn't with Kitsumi, because it isn't natural for someone to have a friendly fox as a pet and they were scared that she might attack them. But I know best, she would never hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt us and she doesn't act like a wild animal but more like a regular dog. I found her in a small hole under a tree, she was still young but her mother was killed by a hunter. I took her in and raised her to be like a dog.

I lived alone in my house because mother and father died a while ago, reason unknown to me. But I was able to take care of my self, I hunted small animals and I also ate fruits and plants I find in the forest. Even though my home wasn't very big, it still felt lonely but I got use to it over the years.

When I was playing with Kitsumi near another person's house, she ran off on me. She never did that before, I followed her to the front of the house and she barked to me. When I saw her, she was sitting in front of a young boy around my age with white hair and teal colored eyes and was wearing a blue kimono. She sat in front if him, wagging her tail, then she walked up and sat right next to him. He was just staring at her for a moment then, to my surprise, he petted her on the head, no one besides me has ever touched her before. He didn't notice me yet but I walked toward them, he looked up and saw me walking to him but he just looked away and stared at the ground.

Kitsumi ran and jumped into my arms. I held her in my arms and walked closer to the boy and stopped when I was in front of him. He looked up and I smiled at him but he stayed quiet. I walked over to the side of him "Is it ok if I sit here?" I sat next to him and Kitsumi crawled out of my arms and sat next to him and started to wag her tail. He looked at her and she gave him a friendly bark. "Looks like she's starting to like someone else besides my self." He looked at me and I gave him a sweet smile; he looked a bit surprised, like he's never seen someone smile before. "Why do look so surprised?" He didn't say anything and looked away. "Hey, what's wrong, why so quiet?" He still didn't respond. "Was it something I said?" Still no answer. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong, I'll listen."

After a few moments of silence, he decided to speak "Why are you acting so nice to me?" I looked at him "Ah, so you can talk. I'm being nice to you because you are my friend." He looked very surprised that I said that to him "I'm your friend?" I nodded my head "Mm-hm, you're Kitsumi's friend too right?" "Huh? Kitsumi?" Kitsumi barked and he looked down at her. "Her name is Kitsumi?" "Yep, and any friend of hers is a friend of mine." Kitsumi barked in agreement. I held my hand out to him "My name is Ayame Kitsumi, but you can call me Aya. What's your name?" He nervously took my hand "Toshiro Hitsugaya." "Toshiro huh? That's a nice name, it suits you." I smiled at him again and Kitsumi barked again in agreement. He gave us a small smile "Thanks. You too." We saw each other everyday and talked to get to know each other better. We would also play with Kitsumi and I would show him around the forest and tell him the things I knew about it.

The kids that I use to play with came straight up to us one day. They told me that nobody like Toshiro because he was too different from everyone else and that he could be dangerous. They also said that if I was his friend, they wouldn't play with me again. They were being mean to me just because I was friends with Toshiro "I don't care what you say about him, he's still my friend." "We're only doing this just so you don't get hurt." I crossed my arms "But I'm not getting hurt. In fact, Toshiro is way nicer to me and Kitsumi than any of you ever were." "Fine." "But don't come crying to us when do." Kitsumi growled. "Go away! I never asked for anyone's opinion or help! You're just mean to him because you don't know him like I do! Leave us alone!" Kitsumi growled more, then she stood in front of us and started barking at the other kids and chased them away. Then she sat between us and looked at Toshiro. I looked at him and thought to my self '_that's what he looked like when we first met.'_ He looked lonely and sad and I didn't like it when my best friends were sad. "Toshiro, are you ok." he didn't answer, like before. Kitsumi whimpered and nudged his arm a bit. He looked at her and she tilted her head. "Don't listen to them Toshiro," I said to him and he looked at me "They are just being mean. They always take everything that everyone says as the truth and can't think for them selves. I don't take anyone's opinion on anything, I just find out for my self." I looked at him with a smile "Besides, even when they said you were different, I think it's completely fine because everyone is different in their own way, even me."

Months later, I disappeared from the village, for what I thought was a day but it was actually weeks, and Toshiro was alone once again. Kitsumi was still with him though so he wasn't entirely alone. For me though, I can't really recall how I disappeared, all I remember is waking up in unfamiliar forest to see a lady in a strange black kimono like cloths with mid-length orange hair and really big boobs and she had a sword with her. "Uh, who are you, where am I, and why are you wearing those cloths?" "My name is Rangiku, you are in the forest right out side of the Soul Society, and this is my uniform." I was confused "The Soul Society, Where's that?" "Well, it's like a spirit world where spirits and Soul Reapers live." Still confused "Soul Reapers? Again, what are those?" "You sure ask a lot of questions huh?" "Well, since I hardly have any idea what's going on here, I need to know." "Alright, alright, calm down. Anyway, Soul Reapers are like gardians. We help good spirits find peace, and we get rid of bad spirits called hollows. We are basically like Grim Reapers. I am a Soul Reaper my self." "Uh, another question, since this is a world for the spirits does this means I'm dead?" "I would think so." "You aren't gonna, well, get rid of me like you do to the hollows,…are you?" She laughed and patted my head "No no. Don't worry kid, you aren't a hollow." "Phew, that's a relief." "But you have some sort of strong spiritual pressure." "Wait, what does that mean?" "It means that your soul has a lot spiritual power, like a Soul Reaper's." Things are finally becoming clearer "Oh." "So, do you want to join the Soul Society and become a Soul Reaper like me?" "Yes."

Then I started to train and started classes to become an actual Soul Reaper. Toshiro was brought to the Soul Society by Rangiku to also become a Soul Reaper. Me, Toshiro, and even Kitsumi were all together again. We both trained hard together; when we became official Soul Reapers we were put in the same squad as Rangiku. We both had our own Zanpakto just like Rangiku. Hers was named_ Hineko_, mine was named _Kitsune no tori_ , and Toshiro's was named _Hyorimaru_. I am the second lutenent of squad ten, Rangiku is the first lutenent, and Toshiro is the captain.

**-Present-**

I finished my work and now taking a little brake. Unlike Rangiku, I always try to finish my work before doing what I want to and my captain is glad that I do. I was lying under a tree with Kitsumi napping beside me, still in the squad ten barracks, relaxing my mind and remembering all the times that I have spent with my two best friends and all my new friends. Then I was thinking about Toshiro and how my feelings for him started to change. _'We've known each other for seven years now. Now, out of all those years, I think I might even like him more than a friend_.'

About ten minutes passed and I decided that I should probably head back. Then when I was about to leave, I noticed my Captain standing on the porch. I looked at Kitsumi _'why didn't you tell me he was there?'_ She just opened one eye and looked at me for a second, yawned, and got up and jumped on top of my head. I sighed and walked over to my best friend "How long were you standing there?" "Only a few minutes. I was just looking for Rangiku and I saw you." I gave a little smirk "She ran off again?" "She always is just to get away from work." "Well, isn't that normal."

Then I started to blush a bit and it didn't take him long to notice. "Aya, why are you blushing?" I couldn't really think strait "Oh! Uh, I'm blushing. Didn't really notice, hehe." _'Oh great, I think i'm going to go crazy. Real smooth Aya.'_ Kitsumi jumped off my head and on to the ground. "Aya, what's up with you? You blush sometimes but not this much." _'Should I really do it now? Oh, if I don't, then I really might go crazy'_ "Uh, Aya?" "Huh?" "You do know that I could still hear you talking to your self, right?" "Uh, s-so you heard what I was talking to my self about?" My blush was getting worse. "So what did you mean by that?" "Uh, well, I-I, um" At this point, I was in full panicked mode. Then Toshiro started to laugh. "Uh, why are you laughing?" "Aya, you're stressing out way too much right now." "Oh, uh, uh…" "Just tell me what you're thinking about right now." "W-well, we've known each other for a long time now. A-and, I was thinking about how my feelings for you are starting to change." "By that you mean…" "I'm starting to like you more than a friend now and, uh, well…" Then there was an awkward silence for a few minutes until I leaned over to him and gave him an actual kiss, right where it should be.

But our little moment was disturbed by a sudden flash. When we broke apart, we turned to the source of the flash and we both blushed a deep shade of red. Rangiku was standing there, a few feet away from us, with a camera in her hands. "Aww, little Toshiro and Ayame are now a cute little couple." She held up a small sheet of white paper. We were in shock "Toshiro, pleas tell me that's not what I think it is." "I wish I could." Then Rangiku happily walked over to us with the paper in her hand "Just look at how cute you two are together!" She's done it, the white paper was a picture of Toshiro and me kissing and blushing madly. I twitched and I luged at her trying to grab the picture, but she got out of the way and I ended up having a personal and very close conversation with the ground. Rangiku started to laugh at me, but Toshiro was nice enough to help me up "Aya, are you ok?" I brushed some dirt off my face "Well it was really painful, but I've had worse." We both glaired at the busty Soul Reaper. She knew what was coming and made an instant run for it. We chased after her "RANGIKU!"

We kept following her spiritual pressure until we compleatly lost track of it. "She got away!" "Oh no, who knows what she'll do with that picture." I lowered my head in shame "I'm sorry Toshiro. I shouldn't have done that so suddenly, I should have considered our surroundings first. This is all my fault." Then I felt him pat me on my head "It's alright Aya. I shouldn't have asked you about that in the first place." I started to blush a bit again "But, I ment what I said back there. I really love you." I looked at him and he smiled at me "I know." Then he kissed me just like I did to him the first time. And once again, our moment was disturbed by another annoying flash. When we broke apart, we ran in the direction where we saw it coming from and finally caught our culprit. I took away the pictures while Toshiro dragged Rangiku back to her office and I followed. When we got there, we tied Rangiku to her chair and tied her hands together so she could still do her work but not try to untie her bindings. "Now finnish your work!" She sighed "Yes, captain."


End file.
